It's a Hard Knock Life
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: Kathrine is a lone girl, and the meaning of life left when her best friend...her only friend died. What are you suppose to do when you did everything with one person and only that person? How do you learn to socialize with other people that's not the person your're use to? Oh and how do you socialize with anyone when you're in a coma? My Days are numbered REWRITE
1. Lightning

It was a stormy day in the little town of Tranquility. The wind was blowing the trees back and forth, dogs whined at the occasional booming sound of thunder. The golden lightning light up the dark clouded sky.

You could ever so often hear a wolf call out in distress, howling painfully that would always end in a pathetic whine.

I stood outside in the down pour my clothes soaked too my skin, almost like the fabric, and my skin were conjoined. I looked up to the clouds as I saw a flash of lightning strike a nearby tree.

The branches on the tree were now a glowing red with a yellow and orange flare going through it. It did not last long the rain putting it out faster than it came. The electricity going through my body from the lightning strike made me shudder away.

I slowly walked over to the crisped tree the bark was black with ashed like branches. The leaves had turned to ash and were now nothing but sut on the ground.

I picked it up and let the sut fall through the space between my fingers like an hourglass. I heard the loud boom of the thunder I knew the next flash was coming soon I had the sinking feeling this one wasn't going to end well.

I was right too my displeasure the bolt flashed through the sky, and hit that same tree. Lightning never strikes in the same place well this bolt thought otherwise. I had still had my hand on the tree when it hit.

The electricity was so intense my body felt like it was on fire I shook violently as I tried to bite back my cry of pain.

Nothing more than a quivering mess I tried to hold back, but I couldn't the pain was horrendous I screamed to the sky.

I screamed tell my throat was raw and I had the metallic taste in my mouth. My cry died down to nothing more than a whimper every few minutes. My body and mind was engulfed with black, the last thing I say were flashing red and blue lights coming my way.

I felt something furry and shivering curl up besides me, whatever it was I wrapped my arm around it until I fell deep into the never ending abyss.

* * *

**Finally started the rewrite whoa, changed the name if you haven't notice honestly I like this name better.**

**R&amp;R**

**tell me how it is or any ideas you have for this story.**


	2. Storm

I was falling, nothing ever changed I was just falling into a bottomless pit.

Ask me if I care?

In the darkness nothing can hurt me, everything is blissfully numb there's never a struggle. A glimpse of red made me turn around, it's black where I'm falling so red stands out.

I floated to the red blur, it was a fox a baby it seemed the little fox danced around me. I laughed at it and it gave me high pitched yips while licking my face.

"Child follow the fox." a voice boomed.

The little fox flew upward I falled happily something about it drew me towards it. It wasn't long before a blinding white light engulfed me, I frowned squinting my eyes to try to see.

As I started to wake up I saw familiar faces, I saw my mother and my father what were they doing by the tree. Is that a doctor what happened? Where am I? When am I?

I blinked back the fogginess I was in a hospital my mother looked to be crying nurses surrounded my bed.

A hospital?

What about the tree?

T-the thunderstorm?

The fox?

Where did death's warm arms go?

Where was Nikky?

"W-welcome home Sweetpea." my mom greeted me in tears, I guess they were tears of joy.

Tears streamed down my face n a rush, my mom hugged me tight, these tears won't tears of joy, no they were tears of anguish. I cried in pure agony my heart was so heavy, my mother kept repeating welcome home, welcome home.

Oh how bad I wanted to scream I didn't want to be home. After a few minutes my mom left to get my dad, I laid on my side the room finally quiet.

"I don't want to be here." I whispered to no one.

'**I know child just give me time.'**

I knew that voice he was the one who made me come back, his voice was so soothing I wanted to be angry but I was too tired. One last tear fell from my eyes before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I stirred awake I opened my eyes sluggishly what was tickling my face, when I could get a clear view I smiled. It was the red fox from the numbing darkness.

I sat up and scratched his stomach he yipped happily while nipping playfully at my fingers. I giggled letting the little baby fox wrestle with my fingers.

"He's 8 months old, abandoned by his mother, the vet said it was because he was the runt of the litter." I jumped at the voice, it was just my dad.

"Poor guy." I mumbled, the little fox curled up in my lap.

"His name's Storm." my da told me scooting closer to me.

"You named him?" I questioned.

"No you named him, when we got to you all you could do was call for someone called Storm." I cocked my head at him, I don't remember anything all I remember is falling unconscious.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, when they finally got you settled you kept screaming how you wanted your fox Storm. Then all of a sudden you slipped into a coma."

I frowned rubbing Storm's small head, he purred at my gentle touch. My father took a sip of water before the door to the room opened. My mom walked in with a nurse who had a tray of food. My stomach growled hungrily, Storm jumped up and started to growl at my stomach.

My stomach growled louder causing poor Storm to whimper and scurry to the far end of the bed. We all laughed at him, the nurse gave me my food, and my mother fed Storm from a bottle.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Storm, he had something to do with the deep robotic voice, but what?

* * *

**Finally got chapter 2 up, it's about time ****.**

**So far I like how it's turning out**

**what do you guys think?**

**I'm debating if I want her to go home now, **

**or stay in the hospital for a little bit.**

**I' not sure yet.**


	3. Keep Me in Your Heart

It was late that night I had no nurse or anyone in my room at the time since I should've been sleeping. Storm was curled up on my pillow, my mom had brought a few items from home to make the room few you know roomy.

On the nightstand next to my bed was a photo of me and my best friend Nikky. She had her arm wrapped around my shoulder grinning madly, I was laughing from something she said.

If you didn't know us you would think we were identical twins, but that was wrong we weren't twins born into different families. I miss her so bad if only it was me instead of her, what I wouldn't give to see her again if only for a second.

The lump in my throat grew larger as I tried desperately to hold back the sobs. I blinked tears from my eyes, my bottom lip quivered oh how bad I missed my friend she was like a sister to me.

I closed my eyes tightly trying in vain to hold my tears back, a bright flash had my eyes snap open. All the lights in the room were turned back onto their brightness setting. Tear slide down my cheeks it felt like my heart was quivering in anguish .

All of a sudden every light in the room burst into sparks one after another after another. I screamed and ducked under my covers I held Storm close to my chest.

I heard my door slam open even with all the noise a shattering glass, I heard the two nurses scream. My room suddenly went dark, I peeked from under the covers .

Nurses bustled in and ushered me out, I sat in a chair in the hallway shaking other teens would peek out their door to see what the commotion was. I sat there oblivious to their stares.

* * *

I went home right after that incident, my dad even threatened to sue the hospital for faulty wiring. I laid in my bed the only place I was aloud to be at the time.

My mom is just sure I have PTSD, which she isn't wrong I do have I've been had it though. I shot out of bed with Storms fierce barking out the window.

I looked at the window all I saw was a giant glowing blue eye, I was frozen at the sight. I was about to scream when it stepped back and put a finger on it's lips. With his other hand he motioned for me to come outside, I shook my head it nodded.

Who was I to fight with a giant robot that could easily destroy my house with a single step. I rolled out of bed and grabbed Storm's leash, I walked down all 35 stairs.

"Mom I'm taking Storm outside." I told her, I left before she could say anything.

When I got to the back yard nothing was there, I know I did just imagine a 22 foot robot outside my window. I placed Storm on the ground he ran off into the woods, I followed after.

He ran all the way to Nikky and mine clubhouse, he scratched on the door I opened it for him he ran in and curled up on a pillow. I frowned why would Storm lead me her, sat down on a near by stool imagine back to when Nikky and I were just kids.

"_Kat I can't believe were in the same class three years in a row." Nikky cheered to me._

"_I know Nikky, it's like the best thing ever!" I cheered with her._

_We both ran through the woods, laughing and giggling about are adventures. We had finally made it to the hideout Nikky was being quiet too quiet. I turn to look at Nikky she had tears in her eyes, she looked like she saw her life flash before her eyes and it wasn't worth watching I gripped her hand._

"_Nicole what's wrong?" I asked in concern._

"_I don't know Catherine, I-I don't know, something doesn't feel right and it's scaring me." she cried out, she jumped into my arms._

_I hugged her tightly, "It's okay Nikky."_

"_It won't be, Kat I need you to promise me something." I pulled her away and looked at her._

"_Sure anything." I smiled._

"_Promise me you'll move on if I die, and you'll give people a chance." I looked at her wided eyed._

"_I don't think I can promise that Nik." I whispered._

"_You have to promise, you just have to!" she cried out, she looked into my eyes and it felt as if she was piercing my soul._

"_Okay Nik I promise."_

"_If there ever comes a day we can't be together-"_

"_Keep me in your heart I'll stay there forever." I finished for her._

I frowned at the memory of Nikky and me, I never put much thought to it, but now it seems she knew she was going to die. I sat on a stool next to the counter, I bright light made me turn to the corner.

I walked slowly over to it in the corner were two shining crystals, I picked them up and yelped. They were extremely hot making me drop them when I looked back the crystals were metal.

I frowned before picking them back up cautiously, they were cool now so I was able to get a better look at them. They were attached to strings, they were necklaces. Without thinking twice I put one around my neck and the other around Storms sleeping form.

"**Child do what you have to, to get what you need." **

"Okay….Father."


	4. The Truth Hurts

Before I could do anything else scense passed by my eyes, it looked like a raging war. I was getting the full history of it, the Autobots, the Decepticons everything.

I saw the allspark, so that's what the shard was. At the end of it I saw Nicole she was smiling happily, I was holding her hand we gave each other that look.

The one that said sisters forever.

I hooked Storm's leash back on him, he yipped and scratched at the collar, I laughed at him. I opened the door so we could go back home before my parents could worry, when I walked out I was greeted by a giant robot.

I blinked once.

Still there.

I blinked twice.

He was still there!

I blinked three times.

"Well at least I know I'm not going crazy." I told no one in particular.

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked me, so he speaks English that's good.

"I could ask you the same." I told him cautiously.

"Yeah...but I asked first."

"Well yeah, but you're a robot not from this plant so if I asked it makes more sense, I mean I do live right in front of the forest." He seemed to think this over.

"Okay we're out here looking for something your turn." I laughed lightly.

"Me too."

"Oh what were you looking for." I looked up at him.

"I was looking for blue-" I looked into his eyes, or what they were.

"I found it!" We both shouted in unison.

"You found your thing two." unison again.

"Stop saying everything I do." Unison. (Unison battle.)

"Stop copying me."

"You're creeping me out!"

"Stop!"

"You stop." I groaned, I narrowed my eyes before smirking he did the same, what is it a he I mean sounds like a dude but I don't know what female robots sound like.

"Storm." I said knowing he wouldn't mock me.

"Sunny." he said at the same time.

Out of nowhere another robot comes out glaring at the other one, who hasn't told me his name. I wonder if he has one, he has to no matter what planet you're from they have to call you something.

"What did you do Sideswipe?!" yellow dude who I guess name is Sunny yelled.

"Nothing." Sideswipe whined.

"Obviously something because one of those nasty little fleshlies are here, you know that's Primes biggest rule." He insulted me and I didn't do anything to him. I wish Nikky was her she was the one who told off anyone who was mean to me.

"I didn't harm her though see she's perfectly fine, but you might have hurt her feelings, she's leaking." when he said that I thought I peed my pants or something but I was just crying.

I hurried to wipe my tears away, "Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked me in concern.

"It's nothing." I hiccuped.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked at this Sunny character.

"Of course you didn't." I told him sarcastically, he narrowed his eyes challengingly.

"And what's that suppose to mean fleshly?"

"You're an arrogant ass, you don't think about what you say, or how it can affect others I mean why would you they don't mean anything to you, 'you're' better then everyone else right so why should you care." I told him boldly, which was kind of stupid I mean he was a giant robot.

"You're right I don't care about anybody else, especially not stupid idiotic fleshlies like you. I'm superior to you, I could kill you whenever I pleased. You alone are nothing, there's nothing mighty about you, you're weak and pathetic." Tears slipped from my eyes that was really mean.

I didn't have to take this, I pulled on Storms leash signalling we were leaving.

"I bet you walk away every time some shows their dominance over you, you hurts." he spat at me, I turned around and glared at him tears still falling from my eyes.

"And you're an Autobot." he flinched visibly at my words, before he could say anything I continued.

"Makes you feel all high and mighty when you knock others weaker then you down. I think I need a refresher but is that not what the Decepticons do. And you call yourself an Autobot." more tears fell before I ran home, to get away from the so called good guys.

Before I could get far a giant hand grabbed me, a dangerously low growl made me shrink down. The fire and the anger disbursed I was a quivering crying mess.

"Take that back, everything you said take it back." he growled.

"Or I'll show you a real Decepticon."

"Sunstreaker stop!" Sideswipe shouted.

The bright red Autobot emerald stood proudly on his chest if only it meant something to him. You wore badges like those ones with honour, dignity because you stood for what they meant. I angered me for him to say all those awful words and still were the symbol proudly.

A bubbling sensation filled the pit of my stomach, almost felt like an electric storm.

"NO!." I was close enough to his chest, sparks began to leap out of my fingertips I clawed desperately at his chest severing the Autobot symbol.

Sunstreaker I guess his name was dropped me, I glared at him angrily, sadly, and most of all my eyes read disappointment.

"The truth hurts." was the last thing I said before running away with Storm, I ran past home and far far away.

* * *

**I know I know I really need to stop making you all wait for these updates it's cruel. **

**I lost my muse for everyone one of my stories **

**out of no were I got ideas for everyone, so I've been going in order**

**This story is number 9.**

**R&amp;R **

**The more I get the better the updates.**

**Inspiration ****baby.**


	5. We Don't Harm Human

**Sideswipe's POV**

I watched Sunstreaker angrily how could he be so ruthless as to threaten the life of an innocent. Sure she made him mad but what she said was the truth he was acting like a fragging Decepticon.

Sunstreaker let his fingers trace the burnt marks on his Autobot symbol, I was curious on how she burnt him. I saw the white light pour out of her finger tips.

"I'm going to kill her." Sunstreaker mutter, I gawked at him before scoffing and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" I turned a glare on him.

"To look for my brother because you're not him, he hates the humans but he would never go that far and threaten to turn Con on them." his optics widen, pain pulsed over the bond.

"She made me anger." he growled wiping all hurt from his features.

"So, she was stating the truth she was stating what she saw and so happens to be the personality of a decepticon." I snarled back, before he could retort back I continued.

"And thanks to you I have to go find her and apologizes for your idiotic actions. She has something we need and if the Cons find her first it won't be good." I transformed and went the direction she ran.

**~What are you talking about Sideswipe?~**

**~If you took the time to look at her and or even scan her you would have saw the Allspark around her neck and the energy's bleeding into her.~**

Now he's going to suddenly care, because he wants to please Prime he just made our mission so much more difficult. She's not going to want to come back with us, at least not with Sunstreaker around.

**~We just take the shard from her.~**

**~I don't think you heard me the energy from the shard is bleeding into her. She ran away and it's going to take time to find her, and 'bout time we find her the shard will probably be an empty shell.~ **

**~What if we can't find her?~**

**~If by tonight we can't find her I'm calling base and telling Prime you screwed up and we need a team to find the girl.~ **I raced down the street looking for her, it's not everyday you see a girl with a pet fox on a leash.

Five and a half hours we spent looking for her and no sight of her and it's getting late. Sunstreaker's become anxious I have to because if we have to tell prime we lost the spark energy he won't be too happy.

Up and down street after street, highways, expressways, interstates still no sign of her. She might not even be in Nevada anymore, and if she's not she can go to any state and then we really lost her.

**~Sunny I'm calling Prime.~**

**~Another hour.~**

**~No another hour is more time for her to run. We **_**HAVE**_ **to call~**

**~Fine.~**

**~Sideswipe to Optimus Prime.~**

**~Optimus read.~**

**~WE have a slight problem.~**

**~What is it Sideswipe?~**

**~We found the shards, but a girl and her pet oue wearing it as necklaces.~**

**~Explain to her why you need it.~**

**~Well I would if I knew where she was at.~**

**~I don't understand.~**

**~Before I could actually get the shards Sunstreaker and her go into it, and now she's gone.~**

**~Gone how?~**

**~She ran away.~**

**~This doesn't sound like just some little disagreement.~**

**~Oh it wasn't little or a disagreement.~**

**~I'll send a team out to cover the whole area-~**

**~She's no longer in the area.~**

**~Sideswipe how long exactly has she been missing?~**

**~Not that long I can assure you sir.~**

**~How long Sideswipe.~**

**~FIve and a half hours sir.~**

**~Sideswipe it's ten o'clock, why did you wait to contact me.~**

**~We wanted to fix our….Sunstreaker's mistake.~**

**~I want a debriefing for both of you in full detail what happen when we you get back to base.~**

That's not good at all.

**~Of course sir.~**

**~I'm sending Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and the femmes.~**

Oh great practically everyone who would yell at us for being idiots.

**~Got it.~**

**~Sideswipe?~**

**~Yes Optimus?~**

**~You better hope we find her before the Decepticon.~**

The line was cut off, I was praying to Primus we found her first.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I had no idea were I was at, I wasn't even sure if I was in Nevada anymore. My parents must have called the police already, if I hadn't meet that stupid robot no of this would be happening.

I was about to stick out my thumb for a lift when a very familiar car started down the highway. I rolled into a near by ditch Storm by my side yipping excitedly, I shushed him.

I picked over the edge of the ditch, two Lamborghini's, a search and rescue, a GMC, four motorcycles and a police cruiser, speed down the highway all with the Autobot insignia. They must've called for backup, there was no way I could hide from all of them.

Snuck back down into the ditch and walked into the fostrey with Storm, he happily pranced around sniffing tree after tree. It wasn't long before I was in a clearing, tired I sat on the edge were the moonlight could light up my form. I laid on my side, Storm buried himself next to me I yawned while stretching before curling up with Storm.

* * *

A loud cracking noise woke me out of my slumber, I shot up in surprise Storm barked madly. I tried to quiet him, but he wouldn't stay quiet so I took him into my arms and clamped my hand over his mussel. Before I could get up to see what the noise was a trees started to crash to the ground, I jumped and rolled trying my best not to be squashed by any of the falling trees.

A large robot appeared once all the trees near me had fell, I gulped Storm whined this wasn't an Autobot. Couldn't be not with those red rubies of eyes.

"I spent days looking for you." I took a deep breath, before screaming as loud as I could. Noise erupted in the woods, the con cursed under his breathe I took cautious steps backwards.

When Sunstreaker came through the trees with all the other Autobots who followed, I screamed even louder.

"Oh god he's going to kill me!" I shouted before running towards the Con.

"That was easy. She just came to me."

"Look here girl you don't want to be with a con they will kill you." the GMC robot said gruffly.

"Like he won't, he's just as con as this guy. At least…. What's your name?" I asked the Decepticon.

"Thundercracker."

"Cool name. At least Thundercracker has morals, I'm not to sure about the Autobots." I glared at Sunstreaker.

"What did you do?" The Search and Rescue robot growled.

"Nothing, she's being a brat." Before I could retort more and more decepticons appeared.

I couldn't scream anymore, that weird bubbling sensation came back fear washed over me I didn't know who I'd be safe with. I started to breathe heavily it sound like I was panting, I grew anxious and nervous.

"Don't just stand there get her!" Shouted a con, both sides lunged towards me.

I held Storm close and I screamed again, this time electricity burst from me. I heard struggled screams and gasp I didn't know who they were coming from.

Storm barked and yipped I screamed and screamed until nothing, the electricity burnt out everyone who got electrocuted laid on the ground burnt. The ones who didn't get shock just watched me wide eyed.

"D-don't touch m-me." I stuttered.

I lost consciousness, I just fell forward feeling exhausted, and drained.

* * *

I woke up to Storm licking at my face, I pushed him away and stretched I was so sore.

"Where am I?" I mutter, it looked like a hospital of some sorts.I got out of the bed cautiously, I peeked out of the door I was with the Autobots.

"Optimus the young femme is pouring out raw energy." Search and Rescue exclaimed.

"Do you know why Ratchet?" So Search and Rescue's name is Ratchet.

"No Optimus, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it but electricity was pouring out of her."

"Sideswipe Sunstreaker did you know of the energy." I couldn't see them too well.

"Yes sir." Sideswipe respond.

Storm started bark aggressively, I hissed at the fox puppy I slipped out of the door right when the bots turned around.

"Well it's been great knowing you all, not you go die in a hole." I muttered to Sunstreaker he stepped dangerously close to me, the pit in my stomach started to bubble again, but I didn't want to hurt anybody I just wanted to go home.

"Move." I growled at him, he took another step forward I took three back.

"Get him to move or you're all going or die." I said through gritted teeth, electricity began to lick at my skin.

Gasp were heard Sideswipe grabbed his brother and pulled him away from me, once he was behind him the electricity died down.

"Ms. Austin you have to stay with us or the Decepticons will take you." I looked at Optimus I believe his name was.

"I don't care some stupid con takes me as long as I don't have to be anywhere near that psychopath." I hissed.

"Ms. Austin what happened between you and Sunstreaker?"

"Do you want the short verse or the whole thing?" I asked.

"Short for now." I nodded

"Idiot insulted me, so I stated the truth about him he got mad and threatened to kill me, so I said he wasn't an Autobot, and that's why his insignia looks the way it does." I explained shortly.

"He threatened to kill you?"Optimus asked, I nodded.

"I told him he was acting like a con he squeezed the air out of me and said he was going to show me a con."

"Sunstreaker?" Sunstreaker looked to Optimus.

"She insulted me." he accused me.

"Sunstreaker everyone insults you." Ratchet pointed out.

"Sunstreaker I thought I made it clear to you we don't harm humans." Optimus didn't sound too happy.

I didn't mean to get him in trouble, now I feel bad this sucks.


	6. My First Kiss wasa lie

So I couldn't leave I was stuck at this base, with all these aliens that was really fantastic. I got my own room it wasn't in the human corridors like the others, it was in the Autobot's second door from the med bay on the left to be exact.

I spent most of my time in my room with my little red fox, the only time I did leave my room was when I had to take Storm out for a walk. I made it very clear that I did not want to be here Ratchet the doctor was upset that I refused to eat anything.

I didn't let either bot or human into my room, Will and Epps tried many times to talk to me but I never answered them. I was irritated and tired and miserable and I knew how to fix it.

I grabbed a chair and a belt….

* * *

The rec room was full with bots talking amongst themselves, everyone looked up hearing the frantic bark at the doors. Will opened the and Kat's little fox puppy ran in.

It was odd she normally kept him fairly close to her at all times since he was just a puppy. He barked and yipped while running in circles, it looked to be playing.

"What's wrong with the human's pet?" Ironhide asked, Will shrugged before grabbing it.

"I don't know but there's blood on his paws." Will frowned.

Little did they know Storm was trying to show them something very important. Will put the squirming fox back on the floor, he nipped at Will's pant leg.

"Can I kill it?" Sides glared at his brother.

"No Miss Austin is already not trusting of us." Optimus gave Sunstreaker a pointed glare.

Storm ran to the open rec room doors, "Follow him maybe he wants to show us something?" Epps suggested, everyone in the room seemed to agree curious what had the wild animal so distressed.

Storm ran as fast as his little legs could take him and in no time they were at Kat's door. It was cracked opened Storm squeezed through the door Will stopped not sure if to go in, when Storm gave a struggled bark Will went in.

A trail of blood led to the closet Will knew that couldn't be good, he followed everyone else stayed outside. Will pushed the closet on and Kat was hung up by the belt blood dripping down her arms and legs.

"Ratchet!" Will yelled and with that everyone came into the room.

Will hurried to unhook the belt Epps ran to help him he grabbed his army knife from his pocket to cut it. Once it was cut Will caught Kat before she could hit the ground.

"Get her to the shower." Will nodded carrying her to the bathroom.

He turned on the cold water as soon as it hit her she woke up gasping for air. Will looked at her she looked around hazily everyone looked at her worried she looked at Will.

"A-ass...hole." she tried to speak.

"I don't care what you call me, that was a really stupid move." Will scolded.

"Stupid, but needed." she mumbled before blacking out again, Ratchet came back with his medical kit for humans and sewed her back up and wrapped bandage around her arms.

"Damn I knew she hated being at base, but going as far as trying to killing herself...whatever you did Streaker had to be got damn harsh." Epps said voicing Will's thoughts.

"Optimus, we can't let her stay by herself she will do it again and again till she gets it right." Will told the Autobot leader, while he brushed the young girls hair out of her eyes.

"I will assign her a guardian." Optimus said.

"She is not going like that." Fig muttered.

"Oh well she did this to herself, she knew what she was doing." Will commented.

"I'll be her guardian." Sideswipe piped up.

"That might not be a good idea-" Ironhide told Sideswipe.

"I said I'll be her guardian she doesn't like Sunstreaker she's fine with me." he pointed out.

"Yeah but she can't stay by herself she needs someone who can watch her 24/7 Sunstreaker's around you 24/7."

"Then give us opposite patrols." Sideswipe suggested.

"Sideswipe are you sure you can hand her if this is to happen again?" Optimus asked worried for the young femmes life.

"It won't happen again bossbot, I'll make sure of it." Optimus sighed not sure what to do, but he let him become her guardian.

Ratchet took Kat to his med bay so he could watch her tell she woke up, Sideswipe and Jazz moved her stuff to his shared quarters, they decided if this didn't work Sides would just move into her quarters and Sunstreaker could have his own.

Sunstreaker said he didn't like that idea so Sideswipe was sure nothing would happen to her overnight.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I opened my eyes it was obnoxiously bright wherever I was, I stretched in the very uncomfortable bed I was in. Pain light up my arms and legs, I moved my blanket to examine them all four of my limbs were bandaged up.

I groaned the glory of being suicidal.

"Why would you do that?" I nearly jumped out my skin.

"Do what? Try to kill myself, nothing new." I mutter to the red twin that I learned name was Sideswipe.

"Why though?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"You have so much to live for." I smirked at him.

"Actually I don't I have anything." I told him.

"But if you really want to know a few days ago I was struck by lightning and I went into a coma, it was the best thing I've ever felt in years just floating you can change your surroundings I liked it black though I never wanted to wake up." I didn't even know I was smiling.

"So you just tried to kill yourself in attempt to be put in a coma, that makes no sense." I glared at him.

"No not for the coma to hear his voice again."

"Who's voice?"

"That's the thing I don't know who he is he never told me, but he sent Storm for me." I looked at him with a smile.

"Well Optimus assigned you a guardian." I looked at my smile fell so hard.

"...He what?" I deadpanned.

"You. Have. A. Guardian." I slapped him he was being mean.

"I know that idiot." he smirked.

"Then why'd you ask?" I didn't know what to say.

"Who's my guardian?" I moped.

"Me!" he chirped I looked at him with a small smile.

"I think I can live with that." I smiled, Sides laughed.

"That's good, Optimus and Will want to talk to you about your little stunt." I looked to Sideswipe.

"Well I don't want to talk to them."

"You have to Kitty, you can't do things like that and expect people not to worry."

"Kitty?" I questioned, he snorted.

"Yup your as cute as a kitten, by the way just call Sides." I nodded.

He gently scooped me up with his giant hand, he placed me on his shoulder before leaving. I wasn't to happy to talk to Will nor Optimus about me trying to kill myself. We were in front of Optimus' door way too fast, I had to will the electricity in me down.

"I thought you would have electrocuted me by now." Sides commented before knocking on Optimus' door.

"I may have an anger issue but I'm not a brat." I huffed, Sides walked into Optimus' office.

It was a long long talk about how I should never ever do something so stupid again and yes they did really say stupid. Optimus also informed me that if Sunstreaker ever did or said anything offensive to me I should tell him the minute it happened.

Sides and next stop was the med bay, which I don't understand why we just didn't get that over with first honestly. Ratchet checked all my bandages and gave Sides order on when I need to be back to have them changed.

"And you-"

"Don't ever do something so stupid again I know I know." I pouted Sides snickered at me.

My poor arms were aching and I was tired Ratchet ran another scan over me to make sure I was okay. I don't think his scans can check my mental stability though.

"Side take her back to your room she needs to rest the sedatives haven't worn off fully yet." I didn't have enough energy to ask why I was sedated.

When we did make it back to Sideswipe's room I was ready to pass out and it was the third door from the med bay on the left. When he opened the door I woke up that minute my heart drumming in my chest, I hissed lowly.

"What's the matter?" Sides asked.

"My spidey senses are tingling." I remarked seriously.

I looked around the room to find what the danger was all I saw was Sunstreaker. He was sitting on his berth just staring at me, I cocked my head but when I saw Storm all panic left.

Without thinking I jumped off Sideswipe's shoulder a lighting bolt connected the ceiling and the floor. I grabbed it and slide down it fireman style.

"Hi buddy I missed you." I giggled rubbing Storms soft fuzzy belly, Sides went to touch the lightning pole, it shock him I felt his pain from the bolt making me shudder it didn't hurt but… I don't know.

"If you didn't try to kill yourself you wouldn't miss him." Sunstreaker huffed.

"Don't you have patrol?" Sides questioned.

"I did but I was confined to our room the minute we found fleshy there strung to the ceiling like a puppet." I clenched my fist the lightning bolt began to go wild sending sparks everywhere.

They hit my back like whips once I had enough energy my eyes began to glow I could feel the light. Storm bark before running into the bolt it disbursed immediately.

My energy died down and I passed out.

'_Child what are you doing?' he was back finally._

"_Papa I missed you so much I just had to hear you again." I chirped happily._

'_I know you missed me but that doesn't give you the right to try and offline.' he stated disappointedly, I held my head down in shame._

"_I'm sorry papa." I felt like I was going to cry._

'_Don't cry my daughter you were in a bad state of mind it's okay I forgive you.' I felt his warm hand try and calm me._

"_I just really missed her," I sobbed, "I thought if I was with her and you I'd be happy again!" _

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

"I'm going to go get her something to eat when she wakes up...Sunny don't do anything you'll regret." I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Whatever." I muttered.

I looked over to the small femme she was twisting and turning like she was having a bad vid file. I slowly walked over to her I looked at her she was leaking.

I turned on my holoform with a frown I watched her silently, I walked over and I wiped the….tears from her eyes. She was still asleep I leaned down and looked at her she was actually really pretty for an earthling that is. He long blonde hair kept perfectly tamed, her lips that looked like they always had some gloss on them.

They looked very kissable.

Something overtook me and I leaned down and I kissed her, softly knowing she wouldn't respond but still feeling disappointed that she didn't. I licked her bottom lip, my glossa loving her sweet taste. She sent sparks flying through me and it was a heavenly feeling one I wanted to feel all the time.

I licked her bottom lip one more time before pushing my glossa into her mouth. She subconsciously responded she opened her mouth slightly it was enough room for me to work with.

I never wanted to move, but all good things come to an end.

The doorknob to our quarters turned making me break the kiss, I stayed on her lap though that was until she groaned. I turned of my holo form before she could wake up and spot me.

I leaned against the wall my berth was against trying desperately to calm my vent. Kat sat up hazily she looked over at me with a dazed gaze, I tried to muster up a glare.

"Did you just-" before she could finish the sentence Sideswipe walked in I have never been so delighted to see my idiot of a brother.

Well that was until he gave me a suspicious glance, I gave him a glare only raising the suspiciousness.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." lying to my brother is actually harder then it seems he may be an idiot but he observes everything.

"Yeah sure, you know I think you were toying with yourself." I gawked at him, he did not just play that card, what was I supposed to do he knew I did something that made me feel oddly good, and playing with myself is the only thing I can work with.

Good-bye dignity.

"You know your silence confirms it right?" it was a rhetorical question and I knew it.

"So what if I was!?" I asked irritated.

"I mean jacking off while Kitten's in the room not one of your best ideas but I guess a mechs got to do what a mechs got to do." he shrugged at the mention of Kat's name my helm snapped to her she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"You know Sunstreaker revenge is a bitch, as soon as I'm off bed rest I'm going around base telling everybody about this conversation."

**Kat's Pov**

Sunstreaker kissed me!

* * *

**I know I know I left you hanging on this story.**

**I'm really working on it, but I'm trying to get this realistic **

**and I want to change the whole Kat and Sun thing,**

**I want Sunstreaker to want something he can't have.**

**Now I have to questions-**

**1\. Is It's a Hard Knock Life better the My Days Are Numbered?**

**2\. Should I change the name to A Kat Likes the Sun?**

**Anyway this story is really rated M,**

**but the M version's on Wattpad I know I suck but we're staying T on Fanfiction.**

**My Wattpad address' on my Profile.**

**DarkShadow out~**


	7. A Kitten Does Like her Sun

Three days I've been stuck in this got damn room, being stuck in a room with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wasn't the best thing in the world, but it also wasn't the worst thing.

"So Kitten?" I looked at Sideswipe from my sketch.

"Hmm?" I silently asked, I had to make sure he wasn't coming over I don't show my drawings they're a little on the dark side...okay a lot on the dark side.

"What's your damage?"

"What?"

"What caused this personality to appear, and don't say this is how you normally act." he huffed, I placed down my pad and looked at him he gave me a serious look I sighed and ran my hand down my face.

"What gave it away?" I muttered my hand still covering my face.

"Everyday you look at a picture and you become sad very sad, but once you put it away you become angry and determined." I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"I had a best friend, she meant everything to me, I loved her. We did everything together we were even born on the same day. We acted and looked like identical twins, she was my everything my reason to live. My mom use to say we were joined by the hip, because where one twin went the other followed." I whispered sadly remembering that fateful day.

"So what happened to her?" Sunstreaker asked.

"She died, she was killed we had got into one of our petty little arguments and it was weird it was almost like I was influenced to continue to argue with her. She had stormed out of the house, when she was going to cross the street a car came out of nowhere and ran her over. I screamed for her, she was mangled under the car but still alive I tried to get her out. The guy driving had ran off into the woods, my parents come to me and pulled me away and the car burst into flames, she was burned alive her screams still gives me nightmares, we had a saying never say good-bye because goodbyes are forever. That night before my could get me in the house I heard her meek voice, the screams had long ago died down. In my head I heard her she said good-bye." I scrubbed my teared eyes.

"I'm sorry Kat, I know how it feels." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No you don't. You don't know how it feels to be constantly lonely, and your mind it's so fucking empty you spent all that time with one person and then they're just gone. Unless you lose your twin and feel that special bond you have be ripped from you and you can feel your insides dying then you know what it feels like, then and only then." I muttered, I heard shuffling of feet I looked up both of them were in holo form.

"Kat I don't know what I'd do without my twin I'd be lost, but I guess if he did die I would follow him." Sunstreaker looked at his brother before nodding.

"Yeah I'd definitely follow him."

"Because where one twins goes the other will follow," I whispered, "I was going to follow I tried many many times, but it's like that force that made me fight with the day she died wouldn't let me die. The day I was electrocuted was the closest I've ever been to death. I was stuck in the lulling darkness and it was all on me if I wanted to come back. I couldn't do it, I felt her there I just couldn't see her. O told you I wanted to hear his voice again that was only half the truth I wanted to find my twin." I laid back in my nest sucking in a breath.

"Subject changer?" Sunstreaker asked I nodded.

"Yeah, you know I'm surprised they haven't realized you've been locked in a room with me."

"Yeah they're not the brightest at times." Sunstreaker laughed.

"Subject changer, what were you going three nights again, because it's not what you said you were doing." his cheeks blushed.

"Subject changer nice weather we're having huh?" I glared at him.

"Really I wouldn't know." I muttered sarcastically.

"Sunstreaker what did you do?" Sideswipe asked waggling his finger in Sunstreaker's face.

"It was nothing...harmful at least." Sides sat up to look at his brother.

"That's not what I asked, I could go get prime and he make you say." Sunstreaker glared darkly I gave an awkward laugh.

"Want to know so bad fine, I kissed her you happy I kissed her!" he shouted before stomping to leave.

"You can't leave." I told him he growled in frustration.

"Well was it at least a good kiss?" Sideswipe asked me.

"Not good, great I was half asleep though but pretty sure Sunstreaker was into it." Sunstreaker was still in holo I swear his whole body was red like red red, Sideswipe threw his head back and laughed.

"You came! From a kiss! Oh that's priceless." Sideswipe laughed clutching his stomach.

"I mean grinding was going on to." I whispered almost inaudibly, Sunstreaker attempted a glared but it only made Sides laugh harder I mean Sunstreaker's whole face was red.

"Subject changer?" I asked meekly, he glared at me.

"Hey don't be angry with-" I couldn't finish the sentence something was here but like not here.

_"Child? I have your sister." _I jumped at the voice, papa was here.

_"Follow me." _he whispered I nodded, jumping out of my nest.

"Kat where are you going?!" Sideswipe shouted.

"To find my sister." I whispered, I ripped all the bandages of my arms they were still bleeding and sore but I didn't care they were setting me back.

I heard the twins behind me but ignored it focusing on the shadow's presence. When the twins were close enough to grab me I drew electricity to my hands.

I shot them up on to the rafters and swung from string to string, until the shadow presence was behind a door. I swirled the electricity inside of me, and I easily walked through the door.

Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz all looked at me there was continuous knocking on the door. I looked left and I looked right then on the table I found it.

"Papa, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Who's she talking to? Jazz asked.

"We don't know, but it was like someone was talking to her and told her to do all of this." Sunstreaker commented.

_"Sparklet grab the matrix and got to the mirror." _I nodded doing exactly what he wanted.

I looked into the mirror my sister's presence engulfed my mind, making me smile wickedly.

"Nicole!" I shouted she smiled and wave.

"Who's that?" Ratchet asked quietly.

"I...I think that's her dead friend." Sideswipe whispered back.

Papa appeared behind Nicole he rested his hand on her shoulder and whispered something.

"I know papa." she sighed.

"As you can see your best friend is here with me." I glared at him.

"Why won't you let me be with her papa!" I cried out.

"Because in a little while she will be with you." he smiled at my outbreak.

"I can't wait to see you Kit Kat." she grinned.

"I will go now child, but when you feel the shadows take The Matrix of Leadership and go to anything reflective or transparent. I will leave Nicole here and you two can talk." I nodded, and he faded out.

"I really like papa." Nikky smiled.

"Yeah he's a pretty cool dad."

"Don't you mean pretty old dad." I laughed,

"Yeah I guess that works too."

"So I saw what Sunstreaker did to you."

"Do you mean the whole kiss thing, or the I'm going to kill you thing?" I asked and she nodded.

"The kiss, papa's anger was filling the bond to its bream." she laughed.

"Yeah not quite sure what that was all about but I kind of..." I trailed off suddenly feeling the presences behind me.

"Well hello how long have you been standing here?" I asked completely confused.

"We've been here the whole time." Ratchet scoffed.

"Who is that behind you...in the mirror Katherine." I rolled my eyes.

"Optimus you can call, me Kitten, Kitty, Kat, Kit kat, Electric you choose."I mumbled annoyed.

"Okay...Kat."I nodded.

"Well this is-"

"Hi I'm Nicole Kitty's best friend...no screw that she's my twin." Nikky stated proudly.

"Nikky I think you should go." she gave me a hurt look.

"Why?"

"Because I can feel papa and he's asking for you, you don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh yeah. Hey before I go get the electri strings surrounding your heart it's time for us to be reconnected." I did as she wanted and sure enough her presence was back in my mind.

"Now when you need a sister to talk to because trust me you will with this relationship, just send me a message through the bond." I nodded turned to walk away and she slowly faded away.

I leaned against the mirror and look at the small group looking at me for an explanation.

"What?" I asked frustrated.

"So what was all that about." I hesitated.

"I'm not really sure, I have no idea what's going on it just all feels right."

"Kat do you know who that was in the mirror with Nicole?" Optimus asked, I shook my head.

"You mean our papa, I have no idea who he is this is only my third time seeing him." I shrugged.

"You've seen him before?" Ratchet asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I saw him three nights ago actually he forced me to see him, he wasn't too happy with me." I muttered remembering our conversation.

"The first time?"

"I guess I didn't really see him it was too dark but I heard him, I know his voice from anywhere." I smiled pleased I could answer their question.

"Optimus do you think this is the work of the allspark?" Prowl asked, I frowned.

"It's not. The work of the allspark I mean." I answered for him.

"How do you about the allspark?" he asked.

"I know more then I put on, I know about the war, Cybertron, Megantron, Unicron etc. etc."

"But you don't know Primus?" Sideswipe asked.

"Who?"

"The mech in the mirror."

"Papa." I chirped happily.

"Say that again?" Ratchet ordered.

"Papa?" I questioned.

"No just like you did before, when you were excited." I frowned not understanding.

**~Say it like you're going to meet him today for the first time.~**

I nodded, "Okay."

The thought of my papa, "Papa!" it makes me giddy.

"Is she clicking?" Jazz asked confused.

"Speaking sparkling, might be the shard." I sighed frustrated.

"The shard didn't do anything, all it did was give me the memories and knowledge of all this."

"You know that for a fact?" Prowl asked, I nodded.

"So how can you do this stuff?" They really are dense.

**~Stop doing that Electric.~** my papa scolded, I glared at Ratchet.

"Okay Papa, I'm sorry." I muttered.

**~Apology accepted. You click my name only when you need me, understood?~**

"Yes papa I understand." I sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Is he here?" Jazz asked.

"No."

"Then how was he talking to you?" Ratchet ask.

"We have a special connection, just like me and Nicole we all have bonds." I shrugged.

"I ask again how can you do this stuff?" Prowl asked

"My papa taught me, let me put it in a time line so you can understand better-

First, I was electrocuted.

Second, I slipped into a coma.

Third, I meet papa for the first time.

Fourth, Storm came.

Fifth, I woke up.

Sixth, I nearly blow up a hospital.

Seventh, I meet dumb and dumber.

Eighth, I ran away.

Ninth, I cam here.

Tenth, I tried to kill myself.

Eleventh, I woke up

Twelfth, I got a guardian.

Thirteenth, I saw papa again.

Fourteenth, I'm here."

"When did you get the allspark?"

"Oh fuck!" I groaned, the reason I made the time line was so I can tell them when I got the allspark.

"Umm that was the seventh thing, when I meet dumb and dumber."

"So you don't know what's going on?"

"No not really."

"Okay Kat you can leave now." I smiled before nodding.

"Wait not just yet." I groaned, I was tired.

"Whaaat?" I whined.

"I do believe somewhere in there I heard someone kissing someone." Jazz smirked.

"Hehe, yeah don't look at me I was asleep." I shrugged.

"So let me get this straight you kissed her when she was asleep because..." Ratchet trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about it." he hissed.

"You should have heard the cover story, he almost had me fooled." I laughed.

"How do you feel about this Kat?" Jazz chuckled I yawned tiredly.

"Well I only have one thought about it...a kitten does likes her sun even when it tries to burn her." I whispered before drifting off to sleep in Sideswipe's palm.

"What does that mean?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'm not sure." Sunstreaker whispered.

* * *

**Sunstreaker's POV**

I laid down on my berth it was late,but I just couldn't recharge something was keeping me up and I didn't know what. Who am I kidding I know exactly what was keeping me up.

A kitten does like her sun.

I turned over so I was staring at Kat she was smiling in her sleep.

"I don't know what that means...can I get a hint?" Kat stirred a bit before turning around.  
"I guess that's a no huh." I kicked laying back.


End file.
